


Round Two

by moonlightof1982



Series: Rounds [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightof1982/pseuds/moonlightof1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa confesses!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

In the early morning, Petyr woke up on the floor, on cushions near a cold fire. He never went back to the bedchamber to check on Sansa. Everything had changed dramatically between them. He wondered how he could make it happen again. Would she lose her nerve? Should he try to lead her back to his bed, or should he wait for her as he's been doing? Was Sweetrobin such a nuisance to her? Petyr knew he could get the truth of what happened between her, and the little lordling. It must have been something important for her to seek him out for comfort. 

Petyr made his way back to the bedchamber, and found her fast asleep. The morning sun was shining through the window, illuminating the once semi-darkened room. Her fiery hair was strewn across the pillow in a wild wave. She was still under the blankets, still wearing his robes, and had no idea the sinful plans he had for her. She let loose the carnal beast that was hibernating in his loins, and it was staring right at her, licking it's chops. 

Sitting on the bed, he reached and touched her arm. "Wake up, my dove." 

Sansa stirred slightly. She looked around the room, to the cold fire in the bedchamber's hearth, to the bed she was lying on, and then her sleepy blues found Petyr. 

"What happened with you and Sweetrobin last night?", asked Petyr, seriously, yet gently. 

Slowly sitting up, she said,"I thought that after a few good nights with Sweetrobin, without him not shaking, sweating, or squeezing the life out of me, that finally he had managed to relax, to sleep calmly like a normal boy. But when I woke up, and found that he had ruined my bed, nightshift, and legs with his urine, I snapped." Sansa lowered her head in shame. Then she raised her head, and her eyes went toward the feather pillow. "I'm so sorry, Petyr. I tried to hurt him. I stood over him with a pillow in my hands. I was shaking, angry and afraid. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." 

Petyr did not respond to her confession, and simply said, "Come on then. It's time we get Sweetrobin up for his bath and the morning meal. I'll get the servants to change your bedding. Sansa waited for a reaction to her murder attempt, but he said nothing about it. Sansa found it strange, and didn't know whether to be relieved, or afraid. 

Sansa walked back to her chambers in silence, and found Sweetrobin still asleep. She changed out of Petyr's robe, and into one of the dressing gowns Petyr had had made for her. With that, Sansa finally woke up Sweetrobin. On seeing the mess he made he began to cry. "It's okay, little one. You need a bath. Come on." Once he was fresh and clean again, Sansa got him dressed, and walked him to the kitchens. Petyr was not there to eat with them. When Sansa asked the servants where the Lord Protector was, they responded that he was having his meals in his solar today, and did not want to be disturbed.  
Sansa wondered if she had angered him with her actions with the boy last night. She also wondered about their actions with each other. Did he not want her anymore? Was he ashamed? Did she scare him? Did he want to forget that it happened? He knew how upset she was last night. Why would he leave her alone with Sweetrobin again? 

The day went on as it normally would. Sansa played little games with Sweetrobin. She read stories to him, and kept him company all day. At dinner time, he was in better spirits and went to the table without any problem. Maester Coleman was there as well, and they all had a good meal of fish with Dornish lemons, vegetables, and hot fresh bread with butter. As they ate, Maester Coleman said, "Sweetrobin, Come with me, it's time for bed. I'll give you dreamwine to help you sleep." "I want Alayne to come with me!", blurted the troublesome child. Sansa grabbed his hand and walked him to his own bedchamber. Sansa sent up a silent prayer of thanks that it wasn't her bedchamber they were going to. Maybe she could get a full night of rest. After the dreamwine, Sansa climbed into the bed with him, but before she could finish the story of King Robar II and Sir Artys Arryn, the child was fast asleep. 

Sansa beamed happily, and gently left his side and bedchamber. Once outside she ran into Ser Lothor Brune. He quickly locked the door of the bedchamber and said in a gruff voice, "My lady, Lord Baelish would like to see in the solar." 

She replied, "Thank you for locking the doors, Ser Lothor. Now I can sleep in a dry bed." 

"How do you put up with it, girl?" The knight shook his head, and walked away. 

Sansa, for the first time was worried to go back to his solar. He had been so distant toward her. Normally, he would be at the breakfast table, smiling that wicked smile and teasing her, but she hadn't seen him all day. He left her so cold and alone this morning. And what about last night? He was kissing her, there, down below, making her legs shake, making her moan, dirtying her up! What else did he have in store? What more could he offer? What more could she offer him? 

Thoughts plagued her mind as she went inside Petyr's solar. He was, as always working at his desk with a feather quill in his hand. As she walked over, she saw a wooden spoon with a long handle on his desk. The object loomed in her thoughts. Why would he have this here? 

"I'm here, Petyr." Sansa said. Her heart suddenly started to pound in her ears. 

Petyr looked up at Sansa, then took a slow drink of his Arbor Gold. "Do you know why I called you here?" asked Petyr, never taking his eyes off of her. 

"No, Petyr. What's wrong?" Sansa was terrified. What did he want? 

Petyr finished the last of the his wine, and stood up abruptly. Suddenly he was behind her, fondling her. He kissed the nape of her neck, and her covered breasts filled his hands. Sansa's eyes closed, and a deep exhale escaped her lungs. "He wants more" she heard her mind say! "Oh, Petyr!". Wordless, he bent her over the desk. She was shaking with anticipation. As Sansa was hunched over the table, Petyr spread her legs, and put the handle of the wooden spoon in her mouth. Petyr ripped the fabric of her wool dress, shift, and smallclothes until her ass and legs were completely exposed. Sansa grabbed the edges of the desk to steady herself. Her hands trembled as she clutched the desk. Petyr removed the wooden spoon from her mouth, and gave her roundness a sharp, "Thwack!" 

As the spoon landed, she felt her bottom jump! 

"Thwack!" 

She inhaled, her mouth drying up! 

"Thwack!" 

Her eyes rolled, her knees shook! 

"Thwack!" 

She felt her that familiar feeling in her belly! 

"Thwack!" 

It moved south! 

"Thwack!" 

Her muscles tightened! 

"Thwack!" 

"Ahhh!" 

"Thwack!" 

Her cunt was soaked and ready! 

"Thwack!" 

Petyr gave a wicked grin! 

"Thwack!" 

"Please, Petyr!", she begged! 

"Thwack!" 

Her nails clawed the desk! 

"Thwack!" 

Petyr craned her neck back, and found her lips. His tongue danced with hers! 

"Thwack!" 

"You're not going to hurt Sweetrobin, are you?" 

"Thwack!" 

"No!", Sansa said, seeing stars! 

"Thwack!" 

"What will happen if you do?" 

"Thwack!"

"I'll get spanked!" 

"Thwack!" 

Is this punishment, or pleasure? 

"Thwack!" 

Sansa was close. It gave a long, slow sting! 

Petyr put the handle back between Sansa's teeth, then he rammed his middle finger in to her cunt! Within ten seconds of his machinations, Sansa erupted into ecstasy. Petyr removed the spoon from her mouth again, and held it in his hands. 

"You going to be a good girl from now on, aren’t you?" 

Sansa coming down from her bone shaking orgasm, couldn't only muster, modest "Yes." 

"Thwack!" 

"Yes, what?" 

"Yes, father!" 

"Good girl!" 

Petyr put the wooden spoon back on his desk, and helped Sansa upright. Her hair was a mess, and sweat beaded on her brow. Sansa was quickly becoming accustomed to this side of Petyr. He made her feel brazen, wild, and deeper in her own body than she was ever allowed to be. She felt as guilty as a criminal, yet her innocence was still in tact. 

Petyr took off the rest of the tattered dress, wrapped her back into his robes, and tucked her into his bed. Their bed. 

"Good night, sweetling.", with a warm smile. 

"Good night, Father." 

Sansa, once again found herself satisfied, and deep within the arms of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all very much for reading Round One and Round Two. As before I'm getting a laugh out of writing this!


End file.
